


Bringing Home the Strays

by obsessive_trash



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Noctis is cute, and Iggy loves it, maybe more intense later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_trash/pseuds/obsessive_trash
Summary: In which Noct brings home stray cats, and Ignis pretends to be annoyed.





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on my phone while sick, so I really wanna know what people think. This one will be multi chaptered, basically short installments when I can find inspiration for it.  
> If you're interested, follow me on twitter or tumblr!  
> tumblr.com/blog/obsessivetrashblog  
> twitter.com/trash_obsessive

The first time Noctis brought home a stray, Ignis was at the apartment. He had just arrived and was shocked to find that the prince was not yet home. Figuring the teen had decided to spend more time with Prompto, he set to getting the kitchen ready for dinner. Not ten minutes later, the door opened and a slight scuffling of footsteps could be heard. Wiping his hands on a clean rag, Ignis moved to the entryway to greet the prince; stopping short upon seeing that Noctis had his jacket bundled in his arms instead of on his body. It had been raining all afternoon, what on earth would cause him to take off his only protection from the rain? looking closer, he noticed a slight movement from within the bundle. Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

Jumping, Noctis turned around to face Ignis, giving a nervous smile. "H-Hey Specs."

“Highness, what are you hiding?”

“Uh, nothing. Why?” Noctis looked nervously at his adviser, knowing full well that he just told the most pathetic lie of his life.

Ignis stared hard at his charge, having an idea of what the bundle in his jacket was. At the prince’s too quick (and rather poorly thought out) answer, he crossed his arms and gave him an expectant look.

Noctis sighed and looked at Ignis with pleading eyes. “Please Iggy! He was cold and alone and starving, I couldn’t leave him out there!” His eyes started to water slightly at the thought of the small form in his arms being stuck outside all night in the cold and rain (he was such a sucker for animals).

At the sight of his Prince tearing up and sounding so genuinely concerned, Ignis relented. With a sigh, he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Go fetch a towel to dry him and I’ll see to whipping something up for the poor thing.”

Noctis beamed up at Ignis, rushing to the bathroom to get a towel so he could properly warm the ball of fur he was carrying. As he passed his advisor, he leaned in to steal a quick peck on the cheek, smiling at the blush he received.

"Thanks Iggy, you’re the best!” As Noctis disappeared around the corner, Ignis smiled to himself. Despite seeming annoyed at the prince’s actions, He was actually quite fond whenever the boy brought home a new furry friend. The way his eyes lit up, the soft smile he would get. Ignis could look at that all day and night.

Even if it meant waking up being smothered by a cat.


	2. There's more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis, despite loving cats, doesn't always think things through when it comes to unsupervised kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit more obvious Ignoct in this one, which is the reason for the established tag.

Morning light filtered in through the curtains, illuminating the living room of the apartment. Three small balls of fluff slept soundly on the couch, a ray of light keeping them warm and relaxed. It would have been an adorable sight, had the light been meant to be filtering into the room.

Ignis stood in the entryway of the apartment, slowly letting the door close behind him as he took in the room before him. The light filtered in through long gashes in the curtains, allowing him to see the floor covered in what appeared to be shredded papers. Everything that had been on the coffee table in front of the couch was now on the floor, and the couch itself was now littered in small tears in the fabric. It looked as if something had run over every surface in the room.

Or…three somethings. With sharp claws. And a lot of energy in the middle of the night.

When his eyes finally landed on the culprits, Ignis had to take a deep breath. There had only been one cat when he left Nocts’ apartment the other day, and now there were three kittens. _Wait, kittens?_ Ignis thought, confused. He could have sworn Noctis had brought home an adult cat. Groaning, Ignis lifted his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. This meant that at some point since Ignis had last been over, the young prince had run into the three hell spawns that turned his living room into a warzone. But…

_Where is the full-grown cat?_

His question was answered as he heard Noctis’ bedroom door open. Soft footfalls could be heard alongside the praises he was undoubtedly giving the creature in his arms.

“Come on fella, how’d you even get in my room? I bet the others were scared without you all night.” Noctis cooed to the animal. As he came into view of the living room, he looked up from the cat and suddenly stopped. Face going white, he looked around the room until his eyes landed on Ignis, still in the entryway with his arms crossed and an obviously displeased expression on his face.

“Noct.” He said in a stern tone.

“Iggy, I swear I can explain.”

“Oh, I’m quite sure, Your Highness.” Noctis flinched at the formal title. “However, I want you to clean this room while I prepare breakfast, _then_ you can explain to me why three daemons masquerading as kittens have turned your living room into a giant scratching post.” With another stern look that could _almost_ be called a glare, Ignis went to the kitchen.

As he got out the pans and ingredients he needed to make breakfast for himself and Noctis, he heard shuffling in the other room. Giving a quick glance behind himself, he caught sight of Noct actually picking up the damage. Ignis smiled to himself and went back to preparing the meal. Was he upset about the damage? Oh yes, it was going to cost a decent sum of money to repair the curtains and couch. Was he upset Noctis brought more animals into the apartment? Not really, he loved seeing Noct happy with himself over caring for an animal. It made Ignis happy to see Noctis happy.

An hour later, both boys were sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast while Noctis’ four furry friends were lapping up cream in the corner of the room. They ate in silence, Noctis looking down at his plate the entire time. Ignis didn’t want to make him feel too guilty, and after the plates were cleared and in the sink, he walked around the table to stand by Noctis and finally addressed the young man.

“Noct, where did you find them?”

Noctis bit his bottom lip, clearly nervous about his own answer. “Well…Prompto and I were walking home from the arcade and we took a shortcut through an alley,” He quickly sent an apologetic look towards Ignis, who looked clearly displeased. “And we heard a lot of meowing. So we found where it was coming from and they were in this box and they were dirty and crying and we couldn’t just leave them there.” Noctis then looked up at Ignis with big, pleading eyes. “I was going to take them to the citadel today…”

Ignis smiled and pulled Noctis up into a hug. “Crying felines will be the death of you, Your Highness.” He said with a quiet chuckle. “Next time, however, please do keep them in the bathroom. Shower curtains are much cheaper to replace than upholstery and the curtains we have on your windows. And stay. Out. Of. Alleyways.” He added, giving the prince a stern look.

Noctis laughed and hugged Ignis tight, happy to hear that he wasn’t actually mad about him bringing home more cats.

“I’ll be more careful Specs, I promise.” Noctis said, looking up at Ignis with a wide smile on his face.

Ignis leaned down and placed a kiss on that smile, pulling Noctis closer. Pulling away, he directed Noctis towards his room.

“Get ready to leave, Noct. We have a delivery to make.”

Nodding, Noctis went to get ready as Ignis sent a warning to Gladio and requested him to inform Clarus and Cor. Shaking his head slightly with a smile, he set to gathering up the meowing creatures. By this point, the citadel was abundant in the stray animals Noctis _and_ Regis had allowed in over the years. The thought made Ignis’ chest warm with pride.

Within moments Noctis was ready to leave and the two set out for the citadel. As Ignis drove through Insomnia, he caught Noct looking at the box on his lap that contained the four purring furballs, smiling sweetly. It made his heart clench slightly and he put his full focus on the road. As long as his prince was happy, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself this would just be for little drabbles, but it may turn into one continuous story. We'll see where my brain takes this I guess.  
> As always, leave a comment telling me how it is or if I should change anything.


	3. Specs and Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my roommate gave me the idea of a fear of thunderstorms and this came of it. This is actually turning out to almost be a coherent story. Almost.

Thunder clapped overhead, loud enough to shake the windows in the apartment. The rain seemed to pound even harder against the windows. Wind howled through the city, creating strong gusts in between buildings.

Noctis winced at another clap of thunder and pulled the newest kitten he’d brought home closer to his chest. He’d always hated thunderstorms. When he was a little kid, he remembered a window in his room breaking during a storm, sending glass and rainwater everywhere. Ignis had found him hiding in his closet and held him until it was over. Since then he’d always sit in his closet or lay under his bed if he was alone during a bad storm.

Ignis was supposed to be there soon, but not soon enough if you asked Noctis. He was currently under his bed with the kitten, the little animal nuzzling its’ head against his face. It was doing a little to calm Noctis’ nerves, but not nearly enough.

_Please hurry Iggy._

* * *

 

Ignis’ pace quickened as the thunder grew louder. The storm had been raging for nearly an hour now and Noctis had been alone the entire time. Ignis was the only one knew of Noct’s fear, and he was kicking himself for being so late.

Finally, he arrived at the door to Noctis’ apartment. He unlocked the door to find the lights off, place seemingly empty. Ignis sighed and set his things down at the kitchen table and set to find his prince.

After checking the closets, the bathrooms, and anywhere else he could think to look, Ignis began to feel the panic about to set in. there had to be somewhere he had yet to check. Noctis would never leave his apartment during a thunderstorm.

He decided to double check everywhere, thinking that just maybe he had overlooked a spot in his haste. Starting with Noctis’ room, his eyes scanned the area. Where could the prince be? Eyes landing on his bed, realization hit him.

_Of course!_

Getting onto his stomach, Ignis peered under the bed. Noctis was laying under there, a small kitten curled by his face. His eyes locked onto Ignis’ and relief flooded his face.

“Iggy…”

“Noct, how long have you been under here? Didn’t you hear me come in?” Ignis asked. Noctis shook his head slightly. “N-No…I’ve been here since the storm started…”

“Would you like for me to join you, Highness?”

“Please Iggy?” Noctis gave him a pleading look and Ignis began shimmying under the bed. This had been a much easier feat when they were children. Noctis often hid in his closet or under the bed during a storm, and would request Ignis join him until it passed. Now, at 16, Noctis didn’t often hide. Usually he would just cling to Ignis in bed or on the couch.

But Ignis hadn’t been here when the storm began this time. A fact that he felt terrible for.

Finally, Ignis was close enough to Noctis to pull him into his arms. Noctis buried his face against Ignis’ chest, trying to get as close as possible. The kitten let out a soft meow, causing Ignis to notice it for the first time.

“Noctis…” Ignis began, a suspicious feeling coming over him. “You didn’t happen to get caught in the storm, did you?”

Noctis bit his lip and nodded slightly. “I was walking home and heard him meowing. When I went to check and saw it was just a little kitten and saw the storm clouds I…” Noctis trailed off before continuing quietly. “I didn’t want to leave him out there all alone. It didn’t start raining until right before I got to the apartment.” he finished quietly.

Ignis gently shook his head and pressed a soft kiss into Noctis’ hair. “What ever shall I do with you, my prince?” he asked softly. “As much as I admire your need to keep innocent animals safe from harm, you mustn’t put yourself in danger. Imagine the storm started to get worse before you got home?”

“I know Iggy…but he’s cute, isn’t he? He looks a little like you.” Noctis said, nudging the kitten slightly so Ignis could see it better. The kitten was a light brown tabby with green eyes, seemingly just old enough to be away from its’ mother. It had white fur around its’ eyes, making the color stand out. “I decided to call him Specs…I wanna keep this one here…”

Ignis sighed gently. “Do you realize how hard it will be to keep cat hair off your suits, Highness?”

“I’m not hearing a ‘no’.” Noctis said with a small smile.

“I believe a pet here with you would be more beneficial than detrimental. It will teach you responsibility. But,” Ignis gave him a serious look. “He will be _your_ responsibility, Noct.”

Noctis’s face brightened and he hugged Ignis tightly (as well as he could, underneath a bed). “Thank you, Iggy! I promise I’ll take care of him!”

Ignis chuckled and held him close. Truthfully, the citadel was just becoming overrun with cats Noctis had kept rescuing, but no need to mention that quite yet. “Let’s get up from here, shall we?” Ignis suggested. Noctis nodded his agreement and both began to shimmy out from under the bed, the kitten going ahead of them.

As soon as they were standing, Noctis pulled Ignis into another tight hug. “Thank you, Iggy, really. It means so much.”

“I know, Noct. I think you’ll do a fine job of taking care of the little thing.” Ignis hugged Noctis tight before pulling back slightly to press a gentle kiss onto Noct’s lips. Noctis smiled as he kissed back, enjoying the moment.

That is, until another clap of thunder sounded. Noctis jumped at the sound and clung to Ignis, who ran his hand through Noctis’ hair in an attempt to soothe the boy. “Let’s sit in the living room, Noct. I’m here now, nothing can hurt you.”

Nodding, Noctis picked up the kitten and made his way out to the couch. Ignis put on a movie for background noise before joining Noctis on the couch. The rest of the evening was spent with the two boys curled on the couch, content to be as close as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've noticed that when I write drabbles on my phone, It's either mostly dialogue or short little movements; never a paragraph. Then on my laptop it's full-length paragraphs. This work looks so weird to me because there's one giant paragraph then tons of little lines.  
> I am never starting a draft from my phone again.  
> Please leave comments telling me how my writing is and how I can improve it.


End file.
